


Work In Progress

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kind Harry Potter, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Unspeakable Draco Malfoy, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco doesn't find asking for care all that easy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 28





	Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shealwaysreads (onereader)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onereader/gifts).



> A gift for the lovely shealwaysreads (onereader) who wanted _A Kiss On Top Of The Head._

Harry frowned. Draco was quiet.

Normally he was ebullient in the evenings, full of stories about the Unspeakable Division. Tonight though, his boyfriend was withdrawn. Looking up from his coffee, Harry noticed Draco’s face was careworn, even tense. 

“Love?” Harry asked. “Was it a difficult day?”

It took a moment, but then Draco nodded. Harry straightaway opened his arms, tugging his beloved tightly into an embrace. Draco didn’t find asking for care straightforward. Draco could be skittish, wary and quick to run away. 

Harry kissed Draco lightly, on the top of his head.

Easy affection was a work in progress.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
